Dante J. Ultio
|race= Human |birthday= |age= 19 |gender= Male |height= 194 centimeters |weight= 107 Kilograms |eyes= Hetechromia: Right eye (Red with a Ω in it) - Left Eye (Light Brown) |hair= Brown |blood type= O Negative |unusual features= Scar over right eye and Right eye with a Ω in it |affiliation= Dies |previous affiliation= Unknown Academia |occupation= Leader of Dies |previous occupation= Student |team= |partner= Maria Trifa Brenner |base of operations= Church of Dies |relatives= |marital status= Engaged |magic= Fundamental Force Magic (Magic Type - Caster) }} Appearance Dante is a tall, lazy looking young man, with a muscular build, brown hair, and light-brown eyes. When angered or serious, his face becomes noticeably sharper. Initially, he is almost always shown wearing his school uniform, he usually wears a black vest over his school uniform and a blue coat over his clothes along with a scarf. After inheriting the Wisdom of the King, Dante's right eye turned red and it now has the Ω symbol glowing in its pupil and his normal attire becomes the Sage's Robe which is a heavily stylised three-piece suit-type outfit consisting of a black waistcoat over an untucked collared white shirt, an orange cravat, and magenta-coloured trousers tucked into light brown boots. The most distinguishing feature of the outfit is the stylised high-collared robe jacket with a length that falls to the wearer's shins: the upper part and shoulders of the robe jacket are dark-coloured, the rest is a teal colour and the robe jacket's trimmings are gold-coloured; on each shoulder is a large gold-coloured Ω-symbol, on each outer forearm are three gold-coloured strips of fabric and the robe jacket ends in large white cuffs. The outfit is finished with white gloves. Personality History Childhood Academic Life Meeting with "Him" New Goal Magical Abilities Fundamental Force Magic Immense Magic Power Physical/Psychiological Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Swordsman Psychical Prowess Superhuman Endurance Superhuman Agility Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Reflex Psychiological Prowess Highly Inteligent Expert Analytical Skill Equipment The Robe is a heavily stylised three-piece suit-type outfit consisting of a black waistcoat over an untucked collared white shirt, an orange cravat and magenta-colored trousers tucked into light brown boots. The most distinguishing feature of the outfit is the stylised high-collared robe jacket with a length that falls to the wearer's shins: the upper part and shoulders of the robe jacket are dark-coloured, the rest is a teal colour and the robe jacket's trimmings are gold-coloured; on each shoulder is a large gold-coloured Ω-symbol, on each outer forearm are three gold-coloured strips of fabric and the robe jacket ends in large white cuffs. The outfit is finished with white gloves. The Sage's Robe grants the wearer increased durability and a certain level of resistance against physical attacks. The robe itself is pretty durable and can withstand the strikes of strong mages. The robe can be summoned by thought and appears to have some level of sentience, where it can protect its user and wants to be worn. The Blade looks like an ordinary katana with a grey hilt, yellow pummel, and a black sheath. Despite its rather ordinary appearance, the blade has a tremendous cutting power. A single slash can easily cut a giant Boulder cleanly in two. The Blade itself can be summoned, but it consumes energy and needs to materialize, the blade can also be regenerated when it's broken but it will take a while. The Blade has the ability to surround the blade with a fire-like aura that's in reality just the user's own magic, it increases the blade's cutting ability but not much more. Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster Magic Category:Mage